479:The Donna Adventures of the Dark Crystal
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: Donna learns that The Dark Crystal was real, now King Jen will tell her and her friends all about their mystic adventure around the planet Thra.
1. Planet Thra

Our heroes were on the Planet Thra, they were summoned by the king and queen of the planet. At the castle, they met 2 very cute aliens. "King Jen Queen Kira, and their 64 children." Jyn recalled, "It's good to see you again."

"Look at all these geflings" Donna said, "Looks like they don't know what birth control is."

"Tell me about it" Rocket said as one of them bit his leg, "Get off of me you crook taken creature!"

"And with the queen in labor," Emma said, "She needed an alien doctor for this."

"Dr. Andor" said Queen Kira as she started breathing. "Could u help me with my next baby."

"On my way" Dr. Andor said as they walked off to the nursing room.

"That makes baby number 65" Michael said,

"Your highness" Emma said to King Jen, "Tell me about this planet.

"A thousand years ago on the planet Thra, a magical crystal is cracked, which allows two new races to appear: the malevolent Skeksis, who use the power of the "Dark Crystal" to continually replenish themselves, and the kind wizards called Mystics." King Jen explained. "I was taken in my the Mystics after my parents died when I was a baby. Plus, there weren't many Geflings left back in those days."

Donna realised that the story sounded familiar, "That sounded like the 1982 Earth movie, "The Dark Crystal"." she said as she looked cautious, "Wait, are you telling me that the movie was real?"

"It was" King Jen answered, "Chamberlain recorded it from the Sly Star One ship camera pods for documents. Then the late Jim Henson saw the videos and made a movie out of it. So he can entertain the humans."

"Jim Henson knew that aliens were real?" asked Michael.

"Why else would he appear in different shots in those movies?" Cassian asked.

"He also did help made those Space Wars movies." Donna recalled,

"I heard that they knocked off our Rogue One story" Cassian growled, "I mean Picaro One, where do they come up with these knock offs?"

"Dad" Michael said, "Take it easy"

"Anyway" Rocket said, "Tell us about this Dark Crystal story you miniature elf creature."

"I am Groot(Take it easy, Rocket)" Groot said.

"If you must," King Jen said, "I'll tell you the full story."

"This is my favorite story," said one of the geflings.


	2. A Tale of Jen

**50 Years ago, Earth Time**

Jen was minding his own business playing his panpipes when he felt a big rush of cold hair, then a mystic told him that the wisest mystic was dying and wants to see him at once.

Once there, he explained that his time has come to die. Also, he explained that the Skeksis vow to destroy him because they think he's after the Crystal Shard. "To save our world," he said, "You must find it before the three suns meet, if not the Skeksis will rule forever. Aughra holds it, follow the greater sun to the home of Aughra. She knows all the secrets. Remember me, Jen. Remember me."

"Yes, master" Jen replied as The Wisest of the Mystics turns into sparkling dust.

Just like that, Jen packed his things and took off saying, "I'm not ready to go alone"

Meanwhile, the funeral for the Skeksis King was being held. The other skeksis tossed his ashes into the dungeon and did a loud screech. Now it was time for a new king to take over. skekSil the chamberlain and skekUng and the Garthim-Master dueled to see who becomes the emperor, with a Trial By Stone. skekUng to won by breaking the stone. "As first order of new Skeksis king", he shouted, "I banish the Chamberlain to the dungeon, forever!"

The guards took skekSil and locked him away.

The crystal called them, warning that a gelfing was alive, King SkeksUng told his monsters to find the Gelfing and bring him to the castle, "Death to Gelfing!" he shouted.

By the Kurtz River, Jyn, Jantrice, Wander, Sylvia, and Bodhi was enjoying themselves. The only one without a swimsuit was Captain Justice. "Come on Cass" shouted Jyn "The Water is fine."

"Don't mind him Jyn" shouted Sylvia, "He's just a stick in the mud."

"That was very insulting, Sylvia" Chamberlain shouted as he steps foot onto the river.

He looked down at his feet and saw that he was in the water. Bodhi and Wander started splashing on him while Chamberlain watched them through Captain Justice's hologram communicator. "You guys should be careful," he said, "A Gelfling might steal your clothes!"

"We won't go around naked" Bodhi replied,

"Captain" shouted Chamberlain, "You're here on Thra so we can learn about its life for The Galactic Federation"

Jen came up to the river and was curious about their clothes. Bodhi noticed, "Chamberlain was right" he shouted, "A Gelfing is going to steal our clothes"

"But what about those" Sylvia pointed out.

Just then a couple of raccoon-like anteater like aliens came up and stole their clothes. Running off with them. "This is embarrassing," Cassian said, "Now how are we going to go around The without our normal clothes."

"I've got an idea," Jantrice shouted as she stooks out her long tongue and made them wear special leaves for their outfits.

She'd even made an outfit for Captain Justice just in case.

"Merci, Jantrice" smiled Bodhi.

"Your welcome Mon Amore" Jantrice replied.

"That was quite some tongue talent," Jen shouted.

"Merci, you little, what you are" Jantrice replied,

"I'm Jen" he greeted, "I'm a Gelfing."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Jen" Captain Justice replied, "We're here to learn about life on Planet Thra."

"Well," Jen replied back, "You won't learn about it much longer. I need to find the Crystal Shard before the three suns meet."

"This will be perfect for our Pentaglean assignment" Captain Justice suggested.

"Oui, oui" Jantrice replied, "Let's get going."

"Another adventure" Wander shouted, "Should I play an adventure song?"

"NO!" everyone shouted.

"Save the songs for later Wander" Sylvia suggested as they took off.

Cassian lifted a sleeve and said, "I just hope these clothes are comfortable"

 **Present time**

"Hold up, hold up" Rocket shouted, "A couple of raccoon-like aliens stole your clothes. Now those are my kind of people!"

"It was lucky we were in our swimsuits when it happened" Cassian growled.

"Carry on," Donna replied as she shut a laughing Rocket with a giant cupcake.

 **Note: The Kurtz River was named after Dark Crystal Producer Gary Kurtz.**


	3. Aughra

Captain Justice's Team and Jen were going off when they got tangled up in vines. They tried to get out but nothing happened. Then a mysterious alien with one eye came up, "A Gelfing" she asked, "Impossible, Skeksies killed them."

"But he is a gelfing." Wander replied, "We're looking for Aughra"

"You found Aughra" Augrha answered, "Who sent you?"

"The Wisest of the Mystics," said Jen, "He died. He told me to find the Crystal Shard."

"We're just along for the ride, Miss" replied Bodhi.

Augra told her vines to drop Jen and friends. Inside her castle was a planetarium. "Look at all those planets," Sylvia said, "This is one big galaxy we're in."

"We didn't go to JH-36 for nothing" Jyn replied.

"What's it for you ask," Augra said, "Everything in the heavens is here. This is how to know when. Suns, moon, stars. The answers of eternity."

Aughra explained that a thousand years ago, there was great conjunction. The suns aligned, the crystal cracked and the Skeksies and Mystics appeared for the first time. She also that when the 3 suns meet, everything will end, including her.

"I think this Aughra is crazy" Bodhi whispered to Captain Justice

"Be nice, Cadet Rook" whispered Captain Justice, "Chamberlain is recording."

"What is The Great Conjunction, anyway," asked Jantrice.

"The End of The World or The Beginning" Augrha answered as the others got confused, "End Begin, All the same. Sometimes good Sometimes bad."

She got out a box with numerous shards. "How will we know which one is the right one?" Sylvia asked.

"Their all the same to me" Cassian replied.

"Which one, which one, which one," said Wander as Sylvia calmed him down.

"Maybe a little music will help me think" Jen suggested as he played his flute.

Jyn noticed that one of the shards was glowing like a purple fire, revealing that it was the crystal shard. "I'm quite impressed" Captain Justice smiled, "You might be useful to my team someday."

"Thank you, Captain" smiled Jen, "But my home is here on Thra."

Suddenly, some Garthims came in, wrecking Aughra's home. Jantrice and Captain Justice held them off with their lasers, "Run, Gelfing and friends" shouted Aughra, "Save our world!"

Jyn, Cassian, Jen Wander, Bodhi, Sylvia, Jantrice, and Captain Justice barged out of the castle just in time. The Garthim took Aughra, thinking she was a Gelfing and flew away.

"That was a close one," Jantrice said.

"For a second" Bodhi replied, "I thought we were prisoners for those creatures."

"No time to waste" Captain Justice shouted, "We must keep going!"

Meanwhile, The Mystics sensed Jen finding the crystal and they headed out to the Skeskies Castle.

 **Note: JH-36 was a reference to Jim Henson and the year he was born in 1936.**


	4. Another Gelfing

Later in the swamps, Jen was wondering what to do with the Shard. Suddenly, they heard some strange noises. They followed the noises to a hole and in it was a small creature. It did a really loud roar, it got Jen stuck in it.

"I'll get a stick" shouted Bodhi.

But he tripped, and the stick fell into the water, "Oops" he said.

Captain Justice rolled his eye, knowing that Bodhi was being too excitable.

A mysterious creature in a hood told her pet not to scare him off. She removed her hood, revealing to be a female gefling. Jen was shocked because he thought he was the only gelfing. The female gelfing tried to help him up, but they started Dreamfasting

Jen remembers scaring off the Garthims and taking Jen in. Later, he showed them the valley and thought it went on forever.

The female Gelfing remembered a war and fire everywhere. Her real mother hid her in the bush and being captured by the Garthims. The Podlings took her in and raised her, calling her, "Kira".

After Dreamfasting, Kira helped him out with a fish-like creature. Kira explained that her pet's name is Fizzgig and that he gets testy around strangers. She suggested that they should get to her village because the Skeksies are always watching. That's when Sylvia noticed that something was missing, "Where's Wander" Jantrice asked.

"Hey there little ball," Wander shouted, "Folks call me, "Wander" and I really like your planet."

"Don't mind him" Jyn said to Kira, "Wander just loves making a fool of himself."

Sylvia and Jyn grabbed Wander and took off.

Meanwhile, in their castle, the Skeksies were having Roasted Nebrie for dinner. While they were eating, they heard the crystal calling, "The Crystal Calls" shouted skekUng

"But we didn't have dessert yet" complained a Skeksie.

"Then bring the dessert with us!" shouted skekUng

They saw the footage of Wander making a fool of himself. In the footage, they saw that Jen escaped, "No Gelfing has ever escaped a Garthim before." recalled.

Then they saw the Garthim with Aughra, "That's not Gelfing, that's a harridan" shouted The Emperor.

"Where is Gelfing," asked

"Gone" Aughra answered, "Along with my home, I'll make you all pay for what you did. But he'll put an end to all of you."

"Find the Gelfing Now" "Find them Crystal Bats, find and kill the gelding."


	5. Podling Party

On their way to the podling village, Kira was rowing a canoe while singing, "That singing of yours is beautiful" Jyn commented.

"Thank you Jyn" Kira replied.

"Jen's got a little something" Bodhi smiled, "Play that flute"

Jen played his song on the canoe, which Kira find amusing, "Quite the harmony," she said.

"I know right" Jyn smiled.

Suddenly, a scary-looking bat appeared in the sky. Kira told everyone to get down and knocked down the bat. Jen wondered what it was, "A Crystal bat" Kira answered, "What they see, the Skeksies see too."

"We better get to the village fast" Cassian replied, "I'll help Kira row the boat."

Little did they know, is that the Crystal Bat spied on them.

Meanwhile, the Mystics were off to the castle hoping to get the crystal restored in time. They can remembered when the Skeksies were once peaceful and beautiful until the emperor grab a hold of the crystal and gained it's power, costing their beauty and their behavior.

In the village, a podling noticed that Kira was home and were all thrilled that she brought home some new friends, "When the Garthim killed my parents," Kira explained, "The Podlings adopted me."

"Welcome home Kira" shouted a podling.

"This calls for a party" shouted the chief.

"Party time!" shouted Wander.

Wander started bouncing up and down with joy. Sylvia knew that Wander truly loves party and that Jyn prefers those that kids can go to. The chief knew that Jyn would love to play with the podling children, "Do they always throw parties?" Cassian asked.

"Usually when they have guests over like you guys," Kira answered.

Captain Justice decided to keep an eye out incase of any Skeksies.

After Jen told Kira about the prophecy, Jen joined in the band with his pipes, which the podlings found fascinating. Wander thought about joining in on his song, "Take a Step Inside Your Mind"

Oh, there's a place, you can do

Do whatever you want to

Just take a step inside your mind

Open up the door, walk on through

You'll be singing, "Whoop-boop-de-doo!"

When you take a step inside your mind

Oh, make up stuff that you wanna see

Like a psychedelic bumblebee

Do some things you want to try

Like flying up in the sky

When you take a step inside your mind

Back on the ship, Chamberlain grieved that Wander is making a fool of himself.

Just as Jen and Wander were done with their song, the Garthims barged in and kidnapped the podlings. Jen stabbed a Garthim with the Crystal Shard, which triggered the you Mystics.

"Let's take down these party crashers" shouted Sylvia.

Jen, Kira, Fizzgig, Wander, Sylvia, Jyn, Cass, Bodhi, Captain Justice, and Jantrice. Jen blamed himself for what happen, but Kira knew that he can't blame everything on him. "Don't go blaming yourself" Jyn replied, "We all make mistakes."

By the bush, they saw the podlings being taken by the Garthim and taking them to the castle. Jyn remembered when her father was captured by Orson Krennic and killing her mom. Saw became her new Father afterward. After a while, Wander and Sylvia found her and rounded up the rest of the Sirens of The Small to steal from criminals that do child labor and trafficking.

Cassian had more trauma than him. His mom died in childbirth, his father died after refusing to let his students be on the Contest of Champions and was raised by robotic monkeys. He did a lot of training and studying as a kid, never having any fun and making friends because the only friends he had before Rogue One were droids.

Bodhi, on the other hand, his father disappeared not long after Blackbird was born. One day his mother took sudden ill while on their planet of the occupied Jedha. So he took a job on the cargo piloting because the Imperial Empire were the only job in town. Then his sister got pregnant with her daughter and snook off Jedha with her husband so they can raise the child.

As for Isoclotes and Jantrice, they were both orphans at the Athenia City orphanage, wanting to see what life was like outside the Pentangle. So they joined the Athenian Spy Force to learn about the world around them. King Mystos thought about making Isoclotes a solo act, but he couldn't go anywhere without his best friend, "Jantrice", so they became a dynamic duo. For the archives, Chamberlain joined to record every last detail.

Everyone decided to get some sleep, to save their energy.


	6. Skeksies Castle

In the morning, Cassian woke them up with some Pod Berries. Kira remembers that they're a delicacy. After breakfast, they headed off, only to find a mysterious house. Kira told them that it's the House of the Gelfings, and that bad things happened in here once. She remembered that Gelfings were killed there. By Bodhi's foot, he saw a Gelfing skull and got startled by it.

Suddenly, Kira sat on the throne of the Gelfing. Jen showed some cryptids on the wall saying

When single shines the triple sun

What was sudden and undone

Shall be whole, the two make one.

By Gelfing Hand

Or else by none.

They didn't know what they meant, but Jen did. He realized that he had to heal the Dark Crystal.

They rushed off to another area of the forest. Kira called upon some creatures known as landstriders. She learned to call them from the Podlings. One by one, they rode a Landstrider and took off. "Fizzgig" said Kira, "You get on Bodhi, he'll take care of you while we're on our way."

Fizzgig landed on Bodhi

Just like that, they were off.

Back in the castle, Garthims were escorting Podlings to their prison cells. Former Chamberlain skekSil. A Skeksie took a podling and drained it of its fear through he Dark Crystal, making him zombie-like. skekUng drank some of the serum and made him younger by a little bit, the scientist said that it would work better on Gelfing.

By the grasslands, our heroes spot the captured tribe. Kira ordered her Landstrider to attack. Cassian, Captain Justice, and Jyn got out their guns and scared off the Garthaim with it. Sylvia kicked their butts while they were at it. Jen, Bodhi, Wander, and Jantrice freed the Podlings.

"Okay everyone" shouted Jyn, "Go back to the village and stay there till further notice."

One by one, The Podlings returned home for safety.

Suddenly, they were by the edge of a cliff. Kira grabbed Jen, they both jumped and she spread her wings. Wander blew a bubble and their team got in. "As you can see folks, we're flying to our cruising altitude so pleas roam once we hit the ground."

When the bubble popped, they came up to Kira and Jen, "Cadet Kira" Captain Justice, "I had no idea that Gelfings would have wings like yours."

"Only females have wings" Kira explained.

"That does make sense" Jen replied, "I never got wings before."

Suddenly, they found a cave that looks like a Skeksies head, figuring it might be a way in. Kira didn't want to go in, because she sensed danger nearby. Inside, they were making their way through the cave when Fizzgig wondered off. Wander decided to follow him, "They don't call me Wander for nothing" Wander thought to himself.

"Wander?" Sylvia asked, "Jyn, we got a problem. Wander has wandered off again."

"That little hillbilly has always gotten himself in trouble." Jyn groaned.

Kira decided to find them since Fizzgig is her pet. "Fizzgig! Fizzgig!" she shouted as she heard Wander's banjo.

 _I'd like to be under the sea_

 _In an octopus' garden in the shade_

 _He'd let us in, knows where we've been_

 _In his octopus' garden in the shade_

 _I'd ask my friends to come and see_

 _An octopus' garden with me_

 _I'd like to be under the sea_

 _In an octopus' garden in the shade._

"I heard this song through signals back in the McCracken Nebula." Wander shouted.

Kira saw that he was playing tunes to SkekSil. Who was mining for coal? He saw Kira and figured he could regain his title by showing them the Gelfing. He grabbed Kira, Fizzgig, and Wander and took off.

By the throne room, he showed SkekUng the Gelfing. "GELFING" shouted the other Skeksies as they ran off.

"Bring her to the dungeon," shouted the SkekUng, "We must kill Gelfing."

"What about the orange creature and their pet," asked SkekSil

"Same to them" Emperor SkekUng shouted as they dragged them off to the dungeon.

In the Dungeon, Aughra saw Kira, Wander, and Fizzgig go into a prison. She knew that Jen and friends had to do something, and quick.


	7. Healing the Crystal

"Where is that little Wandering Wander" "Usually he would play his banjo to get help."

"Don't worry, Cadet Sylvia" Captain Justice replied, "All Galactic Federation agents have a tracer on them."

On his tracer, he saw that Wander, Kira, and Fizzgig were in the palace dungeon.

In the dungeon, Wander saw that their cellmates were the same creatures that stole his friends' clothes. They still had them for warmth. "I remember you guys" shouted Wander.

Wander needed a way for them to escape. Kira called out to the animals to escape, quick. Wander decided to play more Beatles music for encouragement.

 _When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide_

 _Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride_

 _Till I get to the bottom and I see you again_

 _Do don't you want me to love you_

 _I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you_

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me, come on tell me the answer_

 _Well, you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer_

 _Helter skelter, helter skelter_

 _Helter skelter_

 _Will you, won't you want me to make you_

 _I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you_

 _Tell me, tell me, tell me the answer_

 _You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer_

 _Look out_

 _Helter skelter, helter skelter_

 _Helter skelter_

 _Look out, 'cause here she comes_

SkekUng got so annoyed, he opened their prison door. Fizzgig attacked his face and Kira and Wander escaped, "Another song I learned from the signals" shouted Wander, "Thank you, thank you very much."

Jantrice, Bodhi, Jyn, Cassian, Sylvia, and Captain Justice arrived in time to see Wander perform. Jantrice, Bodhi, Jyn and Cassian quickly placed on their clothes while Captain Justice removed his leaves, "Is everyone alright" shouted Captain Justice.

"We're fine" Kira smiled, "Thanks to this Helter Skelter.

"Your too late, Gelfings" shouted Aughra, "The Great Conjunction is at hand, now The Skeskies will have control of JH-36! Go! I fear death."

As they left the dungeon, our heroes fell through a trap door. Numerous Garthaim appeared, but luckily they found light and a way out. They climbed through a lava hole in order to top, they saw the Dark Crystal.

Outfront, The Mystics arrived at the entrance. They hypnotized the Garthaim into going in.

In the castle, they arrived in the middle of the chamber. Jen still had the Crystal Shard. But as he was about to place it on, Skeksies appeared. "GELFING!" they shouted.

 **We, Will, Live Forever! We, Will, Live Forever!**

"No one gets our little Gelfing" Jantrice shouted as she held them out with her long powerful tongue.

"Quick Jen" shouted Kira as she helped Jantrice, "Heal the Crystal"

Jen placed the shard on the Crystal and restored The Crystal. The Skeksies were blinded by its power, they watch in horror as The Garthaims quickly disintegrate while they scared off by the Mystics roars. Aughra was running off with the escaped slaves and animals. The Mystics glared into the Skeksies eyes and they fused into a long lost species, "The UrSkeks"

Everyone was amazed by the transformation, Kira suddenly fell down. The damage from the fight costed her wings. "This is horrible," Jen said, "Kira can never fly again."

"The two" Aughra shouted, "Made into one"

"And now," said the leader, "The prophecy is fulfilled. Were are again one. Years ago, In our arrogance and delusion, we have shattered The Crystal and the world split apart. Your courage has made a whole again, Jen. You and your friends restored the true power of the crystal. Kira is a part of you."

"She is" Jen replied.

The UrSkeks repaid their kindness by giving Kira newer and prettier wings. Now we leave you The Crystal of Truth. Make your world in its light. Just like that, The UrkSkeks vanished into the crystal and restored the beauty of Thra.


	8. Gelfing Twins

**Present Time**

"Wonderful story Cassian and King Jen" smiled Donna

"Really" Rocket replied, "I like the part where those raccon-like anteaters stole your clothes."

"Enough with the clothes" Cassian growled, "That always get on my nerves whenever we talk about our Dark Crystal Adventure."

"Lucky for us" Dr. Andor said as she came in, "Agent Henson altered it with those animatronic muppets to avoid exposure."

"Are the new babies ready?" asked King Jen.

"They are" answered Dr. Andor, "Come and take a look."

One by one, the Gelfing children rushed into the nursing room to see their newborn siblings. By the time they reached the nursing room, Jen shouted, "KIDS! Don't bother the new twins when you see them."

"Sorry, Daddy" shouted the 64 children.

"Twins?" Emma asked, "Better make that Babies 65 and 66."

Inside the nursing room, they saw Queen Kira carrying their twin Gelfings, a boy and a girl "Babie Gelfings are SOO CUTE" Payton smiled.

"What are you going to name them?" asked Sydney

"Will name the boy Cassian" Queen Kira said, "And the girl, Jyn."

"After us" Jyn replied.

"Exactly." King Jen replied.

On their Galactic Federation communicator, Jyn got a message from Chamberlain, "I can't seem to find my Bunny Slippers"

"Check the Winx Play Show" answered Jyn, "Your always leaving stuff there."

"That reminds me" Jen recalled, "We want you guys to come to the Winx Concert in Alfea."

"Will Queen Kira be alright" asked Donna, "After a woman goes into labor, they must recover from it."

"I'll be just fine." replied Queen Kira.

The End.


End file.
